


アーンの遠足 - Erne's Excursion

by Kwarduk, Sharkycast



Series: The Clover and The Emerald Isle - Tales of Irish Intimacy [2]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facial, Fondling, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Love, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oc school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwarduk/pseuds/Kwarduk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkycast/pseuds/Sharkycast
Summary: Erne, a student from the Japanese Shamrock school for girls, goes to the beach to have a relaxing swim, however a dress malfunction, along with an unexpected visitor and buzzing hormones, results in her getting more than she originally intended (Lemon)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Clover and The Emerald Isle - Tales of Irish Intimacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703266
Kudos: 3





	アーンの遠足 - Erne's Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shamrock School for Girls - New Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582874) by Sharkycast. 



> This story is based on OC character's created for the Girl's und Panzer Universe, the girls from Shamrock school for girls were created by the user Sharkycast, a link to the original story is present above, the images you see was also drawn by him, this one-shot was also co-written by Kwarduk and Sharkycast.
> 
> Element's from Kwarduk's Mann und Grosskampf fanfiction, which is present on FanFiction.net, although not intend for this story to be part of that universe, can be considered a side-plot to it, Éire Tanc High School and it's characters were created by Kwarduk.
> 
> Anyways, with the notes and credits out of the way, sit back and enjoy this piece.

* * *

Erne was a third year student who commanded of one of the two L-60 light tanks used by Shamrock School for Girls. A skinny, feisty redhead, Erne had an enviable figure and fiery personality. She was also known for being one of the most raucous members of the team (quite an achievement) and she had proved it once again earlier in the day with a spirited performance in the traditional rough-and-tumble after Sensha-do practice and then staying late into the evening at 'The Harp', as the student common rooms were known.

She had returned to the small house that was her accommodation quite worn out and ready for a good night's rest.

However, as Erne tried to sleep, intimate noises from next door were keeping her wide awake.

Living next door to her was Laune, another member of the Tankery team, who was the gunner of Shannon’s Vickers Mark D, and she had her Irish boyfriend staying over for the past few days.

Due to the house being of a terrace design, Erne’s bedroom was literally on the other side of the thin dividing wall, and this wall didn’t do much in terms of soundproofing.

She could just hear the sound of the bed rocking back and forth, with a small bang happening every time the bed hit the wall. This was also accompanied by the muffled sounds of feminine moans and cries, almost certainly coming from Laune’s mouth.

 _donk... donk... donk..._ “Uh…” _donk..._ “Hmmm....!” _donk... donk..._ “AHHHH! Mmmm!” _donk... donk..._

Erne grumbled and wrapped her pillow around her head, holding it tight against her ears and rolling over to face the opposite way to the wall.

“Uurgh! Will those two stop fucking like rabbits for one night?! Please! Can I get at least one night of peace and quiet?!” she complained to herself.

Then, her face lit up, as a sort of dirty, primal instinct came out from the depths of her mind, the sounds of pleasure from next door seemed to flip a trigger.

She hesitated for a moment, but soon pushed her duvet down, until the hem of her pyjama bottoms were now visible, her navel also poked out from a gap in her top, with a silvery piercing being visible in the flesh.

She laid her head back, closed her eyes and moved her right hand down to her bottoms, her fingers slid under the hem and down towards her groin, going over the smooth, shaved skin, till her fingers finally reached her womanhood.

She hooked her index and middle finger into the tight opening and pushed them in, a sudden wave of pleasure came over her body, as a sigh left her lips.

Then she began to move her fingers back and forth, falling in sync with the rhythm of the banging bed next door.

It didn’t take long with all the stimuli to dream up her own sexy situation, imagining a muscular boy, on top of her naked body, his seven… no, eight inch penis buried inside her pussy, with his hips rolling back and forth, pushing and pulling it out of her tightness, with the bed she was on, creaking with every thrust.

Moans started to leave her mouth as the hormones and pleasure began to flow around her body, the feeling of her hand being involved seemingly disappearing.

The boy’s face was fuzzy to her, her mind just couldn't pick out any features, and the dim, red lighting of the whole room didn’t do too much to help.

But really, did she really need to know who it was? He was giving her a good time, making her sweat and moan, his dick constantly pushing and pulling in and out of her, most likely with two large balls underneath ready to pump her full of cream when he reached his limit.

Erne just kept sitting there, kept basking in the pleasure emitting from her groin, the moans and gasps coming out of her mouth now seemingly just as loud as the ones next door, as she let her hand, now apparently on autopilot, continue to work on her wettening folds.

Although, in her dream, she could feel the boy speeding up, her face now burrowing into the crook of her neck, his length burrowing deeper inside her, which just made the pleasure she was feeling even more intense.

It felt like an eternity to her, but she could start to feel something building inside her.

She knew that she was close, all she had to do was keep going, keep the moans and her fingers going till she finally hit the climax she was so desperate to release and let out...

...but then, a sudden bang came from next door and a muffled yelp was clearly audible, which totally ruined the immersion for Erne.

The room, the boy, the bed, and herself shattered like a pane of glass as she came suddenly back to reality, with her eyes shooting open again, her hand quickly whisked out of her bottoms, the fore and index finger now glistening with her sexual juices.

Her breaths now were heavy with lust… but also frustration.

“Hah, I… I just can’t! It just feels too cheap, I need a real man’s cock inside me, not my fingers!” she moaned to herself. 

She now seemed even more flustered and frustrated then before she started masterbating.

The loving couple next door were soon back at it again, and a few moments later, the humping, cries and moans through the wall seemed to end with a loud muffled climax, with everything going silent soon after.

Erne’s ears perked up as she tried to hear what was going on now, with her conscious attention now turned to next door.

All she could hear now was some muffled talking, still not being able to make out words, but she could probably guess they were talking about the time of pleasure they just had.

But finally, there was just a bit more shuffling, some last words, and everything went quiet at last, it seemed the two lovers next door had finally run out of stamina and had called it for the night.

Erne breathed a sigh of relief, but then just huffed.

“Of course, Laune gets plenty of cock inside her, but why not me!? I look much better than her, plus I have all four of my limbs! Guys should be clambering all over me to get a good taste of me!”

“Oh, especially the big and muscular ones, I would definitely let them have their way with me, especially if they had a big dick, and I would give them a much better time than that one-legged airhead!” the frustrated thoughts went through her mind.

But she soon managed to take in the new found peace in her room, and was able to doze off and fall asleep. 

\---

Erne was making her way towards the western style cafe she sometimes frequented. She was heading there to meet with her friend from the Irish Sensha-do (or ‘tankery’, as they called it) team that were currently in Japan. They were Éire Tanc, the Irish national junior level team, which equated to Japan’s high school level. They had come to Japan for training and practice and eventually to compete in one of the international tournaments that was being held. Shamrock had actually trained with them some weeks previously, and it was during that time that Laune had met and started dating her current boyfriend, who was now the cause of Erne’s sleepless nights. 

Also during that previous encounter with Éire Tanc, Erne had become friends with a short, fiery girl with dyed dark pinkish-purple hair called Talulla McNiven. Both she and Erne shared similar temperament and outlooks and had quickly become friends. A rapid text exchange that morning had resulted in them agreeing to meet for coffee, before she planned to work off some of the built up tension that was inside her with a good swim in the ocean.

* * *

Reaching the cafe, Erne could already see Talulla’s dark green tank jacket, which was based on the Irish Defence Force service dress uniform, through the front window. Talulla caught sight of Erne and waved a cheery greeting before running her hand through the fringe of her short pink hair.

“Hey!” Erne greeted her friend as she came in, ordering a coffee before making her way over to Talulla’s table. She was about to sit down when she caught sight of Talulla’s legs under the table. Her left was in her standard issue uniform brown leather cavalry-style boot, but her right leg was in her white plaster cast from close to her knee down to her toes, which, Erne noticed, looked a bit bruised and battered, resting as they were partially exposed at the end of the cast. She wasn't resting that foot on the floor but instead had it propped up on the seat of an additional chair at their table.

“Oh my God! Talulla! What have you done to your leg!?” Erne cried, making a fuss of her friend.

“I.... broke my foot,” Talulla said with a voice that was both glum and sheepish in equal measures.

“How?!” was the concerned Erne’s inevitable next question.

“Ah… an accident during practice…” Talulla said, waving a dismissive hand and not wanting to go into details.

“So are you going to have to sit out the rest of the joint training?” Erne asked, in reference to Talulla’s injury.

“I’ll be involved in the classroom and strategy side of things and I’m still going to help out with some of the maintenance, but yeah, they won’t let me in the tanks for a bit,” Talulla sulked. “Shame…” she added. “...I was enjoying the joint training!”

“Yeah, I think we all are,” Erne said. “Some are enjoying it off the practice grounds as well as on them,” she quipped with a bit of a scowl.

“Whatever do you mean?” Talulla questioned.

“Your vice-commander’s driver and our clueless gunner!” Erne replied, with more sulk and vehemence coming through in her voice than she had intended.

“Oh, are they still together?” Talulla asked her. “I knew they started dating last time we visited, but I was never sure if it was going to be more than a fling; what with all the long distance relationship stuff…”

“Oh, they are together alright!” Erne moaned. “They are ‘together’ several times every bloody night!”

“And how would you know?!” Talulla teased.

“Because…” Erne sighed. “Because my bedroom is right next to hers. God… last night and the night before… not just once but at least twice; and then they’re at it again first thing in the morning…” Erne tailed off, her face going red as she felt the frustrations rise in her just by talking about it.

Talulla rocked back in her chair with a laugh. “Sounds like someone’s jealous!” she teased.

“What if I am!?” Erne snapped. “I am far better looking than her. I’m not an idiot who thinks potatoes grow on trees,” she said, referring to one of Laune’s more moronic ideas. “I’ve got a good figure, a toned backside, shapely legs - two of them, I might add! And I would argue my chest is bigger than hers too!"

Talulla smirked and raised one eyebrow in a 'I-don't-think-so' kind of expression. 

"Screw you! Of course they are!" Erne shot back in a feisty manner, brazenly putting her hands on her bosom as she spoke, before she continued her moan. "Why is it she’s the one screwing her tiny brains out every night and not me?” Erne fumed, letting some of her pent up frustration and resentment boil over.

Talulla leaned forward with a grin on her face. "Hey... do you reckon she keeps her fake leg on while they're doing it?!" she suddenly asked.

"How the Hell should I know!?" Erne sharply replied. "I said I could hear them, not see them!"

"Well, I would if I was her," Talulla said with mock seriousness. 

"Why?" Erne asked suspiciously. 

"Balance," Talulla said with a giggle.

"Idiot!" Erne criticised her friend's silliness, rolling her eyes as she did so.

“So you want some grubby tanker, nearly bursting out of his coveralls, to come and sweep you into his arms like an oily Prince Charming?” Talulla baited her, returning the subject of Erne’s woefully lacking sex life.

“No!” Erne said, sitting back in her chair with a grin at the image Talulla had suggested. “If it’s the outfit alone we’re talking about, I’m afraid the tanksuit doesn’t do it for me,” she said. “Too much like a sack in my view. The service dress you tank commanders wear, however; now that is sexy. The well tailored jacket, smart yet practical; the Sam Browne belt that shows off a good waist…”

Talulla squirmed slightly under Erne’s gaze. “Piss off!” she loudly told her friend with a cheeky grin.

“Oh!” Erne blushed. “Not on you, you mad fool! I don’t lean that way as you well know! I mean on some tall, strong, handsome guy....” Erne’s eyes seemed to be glazing over again as she imagined this heroic figure.

“Wow, you do have it bad! We need to find someone for you before…”

Before Talulla could finish her sentence, the door to the cafe violently swung open and a young man in Éire Tanc service dress uniform lurched through it with a stumbling gait. His cap was on at a jaunty angle and his uniform looked slightly awry, with his Sam Browne belt twisted round and his tie loose on his collar.

"Fergus!" Talulla called out, partly in greeting, partly in alarm.

Fergus swung his gaze on her, took a second or two to focus, then raised his finger to his lisp and loudly said "Shh!".

Puzzled, the two girls obeyed, although they were not sure why they were required to be quiet.

Fergus then proceeded to ignore his own instruction, greeting the pair with a raucous "Ah! Talulla! Erne! How the devil…!?" as he stood there swaying slightly.

Talulla looked unimpressed and shot Fergus a piercing glance. "Are you drunk again Fergus!?" she snapped at him.

"I'm as sober as a judge!" he loudly proclaimed, but then a hiccup left his lips. 

"Not…" he added "...that I've ever met any judges who were sober."

Talulla rolled her eyes but made no reply.

"Talulla is normally on my back about one thing or another," Fergus said to Erne. "But maybe I'll get a break from that now! You know she broke her foot?"

"Shut up Fergus," Talulla said before Erne could reply.

"Did she tell you how she did it? Oh my days, 'twas the funniest thing!" Fergus went on unabashed.

"Shut up Fergus!" Talulla said again.

"One of the Covenanters overheated - like they always do - and little Miss Firecracker here completely loses her temper with it, _-hic!_ And boots one of the road wheels as hard as she knows how! Then goes hopping and crying about the tank shed, shouting her head off! Oh my days, you shoulda seen it!" Fergus cried, roaring with laughter as he did so. Erne couldn't help but join in. 

"FERGUS WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Talulla bellowed, rising from her seat.

"Ah, Christ on the cross, I'm in trouble now…" Fergus said, oblivious to the annoyed stares of the other cafe patrons who were trying to enjoy their morning coffee without this spectacle.

"Too right you are!" Talulla raged. "I'm going to stick this crutch so far up your arse it'll tickle your tonsils! I'm…" She was already struggling out of her chair.

"Ah, but ya can't catch me now!" Fergus quipped, darting round their table to make his escape. He ran into the doorframe as he tried to flee the cafe, but he managed to successfully negotiate the door on his second attempt and disappeared in an unsteady run down the street, holding his sore face with one of his hands. Talulla, still shouting at him, had also reached the door but Fergus had been right and there was no way she could catch him.

Still chuckling at the story and the whole incident, Erne rose to her feet too, seeing the angry stares they were now getting from the other customers. She caught up with Talulla who had actually hopped several yards down the street, brandishing her aluminium crutch and waving it in the direction of the fleeing Fergus.

"I think we’ve outstayed our welcome," she told Talulla, when she caught up with her, which, given Talulla’s restricted mobility, didn’t take long.

Talulla rolled her eyes as she stopped holding her crutch like some sort of weapon and returned it to her arm so she could lean on it. “Ah, they’ll get over it,” she said dismissively. “Éire Tanc members have been frequenting that cafe a lot since we arrived here. I think it took the owners a little while to get used to the rowdiness, but they enjoy the business we bring so I don’t think we’ll get banned over a little shouting match like that”.

She fell in beside Erne as the two of them walked along the street, with Talulla limping heavily and leaning on her crutch.

“So you really kicked a tank’s road wheel?!” Erne asked. 

“YES!” Talulla snapped. “I just lost my temper, alright?!” she said with a half smile.

“So who will command your L-60, and what are you going to do?” Erne asked, sounding concerned.

"Fianna said she wanted to have a bit of a reshuffle anyway, so it's no real problem" Talulla explained. "She was talking about letting Aoife, one of our juniors, have a crack at commanding a tank, but I don't know about her. She's from Ulster, you know."

"So?" Erne asked, unaware of why that should make any difference in Talulla's eyes.

"I just don't trust her," her hobbling friend said with a slight sneer. "Then Fianna has always spoken highly of Seamus, her gunner, and has suggested he might be ready for command," Talulla went on. 

"He might be a better choice for the L-60 rather than someone who ain't even a pure blooded Irish lady; she has a Protestant mother for Christ's sake! It doesn't sit well with us Republicans when there's a possible Black and Tan wannabe commanding one of our tanks, and of course Fianna ignores me on this, Jesus!" she finished off.

"Oh, I totally get you on that; it's like how some of our team think those stuck up prudes in St. Gloriana Girls' College are the best; Heaven knows why. You just can't trust people who can't think straight," Erne agreed.

"Exactly. I'm going to have a word with Fianna and make sure Aoife stays as a loader where she can't cause any trouble," Talulla stated emphatically. 

"And what about you?" Erne prompted.

"I'm going to help out at HQ!" Talulla said proudly. "Fianna is a very competent commander, don't get me wrong, but I'm sure she could use a hand with the paperwork, the admin, delegating some of the tasks and stuff," the Irish lass explained. "I've run the idea by her and she's fine with it."

By now they had reached the junction in the road where one fork led down to the beach that Erne was heading to. 

"Coming?" she said, nodding her head in the direction of her intended destination.

"Can't," Talulla said a bit forlornly, looking down at her plastered foot. "I can't get this stupid cast wet… and can you imagine if I got sand stuck in it, ugh!"

"Anyway," she said, sounding brighter. "We have practice at two o'clock, but I'm going to the sheds now to see if I can sort out the rosters for Fianna and maybe get the team in good shape for the weeks to come!" the slim girl said with a glint of promised power in her eye.

“Alright, see ya later ‘Lulla!” Erne said.

 _“Slán go fóill”_ Talulla said in Gaelic, then added “And when I catch up with that Fergus I’m going to sober him up with a dunking in the fountain and a few slaps to the face!” which made Erne chuckle as they parted company.

* * *

\---

Just outside the town was a broad sandy coastline which was popular with bathers. A large beach was accessible from the town by a road. Erne walked the short distance before leaving the tarmac and walking onto the sand.

At the end of this beach, a large rocky outcrop stretched down from the dunes and out into the sea. On the other side of the finger of rocks lay a second sandy beach, which was much quieter than the first. A path over the rocks connected the two beaches and it was towards this at Erne now headed.

The second beach was not, however, her intended destination. Erne knew something that very few other people were aware of. As she climbed the path onto the spur of rocks she kept her eye out for one particular boulder on her right. Reaching it, and checking to see if she was being observed (which she wasn't) she scrambled up over the boulder and started to head towards the sea. Picking her way carefully over the rocks, she came to what she was looking for. Sheltered in the rock formation was a secluded spit of sand forming a tiny beach. It was hidden from view from the larger beaches on either side by high rocks, and protected from the sea by further rocks that extended out on either side, effectively forming a breakwater and mini lagoon of calm water. It was the ideal spot for a peaceful swim and a relax afterwards.

Erne reached the sand which was, as she suspected it would be, utterly deserted. She dumped her bag and towel and began to change into her bikini. She slid her panties off and then stepped into her small black bikini bottoms, pulling them up under her skirt before she took that off and stripped off her top as well.

She unclipped her bra which slid off her large and very pert breasts which were firm and round with perfectly proportioned brownish-pink nipples.

Erne reached into her bag for her bikini top; a skimpy black one that did very little to cover her enviable chest. It snagged on something in her bag, and as she pulled it suddenly snapped; half of it coming away in her hand and half of it remaining in the bag.

"Fuck," Erne said flatly to herself in a muted voice.

She fished the broken piece out of her bag and held it up along with the part she held in her hand. The actual fabric strap had snapped and there was no way of repairing it without a sewing kit - not that she had one with her, and anyway Erne was far from being an expert with a needle and thread! Maybe she could ask Shannon to fix it for her later, she mused.

That line of thought didn’t solve her current predicament, however. Erne looked round at the deserted little cove and the rocks leading to the beach out of sight beyond. She certainly didn’t want to trudge all the way back to the school ship to get another bikini top, and by that time it would be too late for her swim in any event.

To Hell with it, she suddenly thought to herself. She was here; the sea was inviting; the cove was deserted and she was probably the only person who knew how to get here. Erne decided she would enjoy her swim regardless. That bikini top was only for the sake of modesty anyway; it was so small and flimsy that it gave very little support to her full breasts - not that they particularly needed it.

Her decision made, she quickly placed her clothes and bag on her towel and trotted down to the water’s edge. The sea was calm, warm and inviting and she lost no time in immersing herself in the ocean. After a few splashes for the fun of it, she struck out into the deeper water, swimming lazily around the various rocks and reefs, exploring their nooks and crannies.

Time slipped by and as the sea was not cold she spent a good while darting in and out of the boulders that extended out to sea, but staying within the safety of the natural breakwater they made and never getting too far from her secret beach. The cove was often out of sight, however, as she milled around in the waves.

After a good swim she began to feel her muscles starting to tire and so moved out from behind the huge rock she had been exploring, with the intention of heading back to the sandy cove. It was then that she saw, to her extreme annoyance, that her secret had been discovered. There was someone standing on her beach! She felt a rage that her precious secret had been found out… but this was quickly replaced by a wave of panic. She was swimming topless, wearing only a pair of skimpy bikini bottoms and all her clothes and towel were far from the water’s edge at the top of the cove. The shocked realisation caused her to dart back out of sight behind one of the rocks.

Cursing herself for her idiotic idea of swimming with no bikini top on, Erne began to work her way closer to the shore, keeping herself within the cover of the rocks so she wouldn’t be observed. She wondered if there might be some way she could get close to the beach and out of the water without being observed. That option proved fruitless, however. There was simply no way out of the water other than the sloping sand of the cove, which of course was in full view of anyone standing on it.

As Erne approached the shallower water, she was able to make out more of this unwanted visitor. It was clearly a young man or teenager who looked European. She couldn’t tell much more from where she was, as she was low in the water and manoeuvring around the rocks to keep out of sight, but she suspected it might be someone from the Éire Tanc school. She was too far away to tell who it was, however, so unable to confirm her suspicions.

She felt like she had to stay out of sight, the fact she had her breasts fully exposed and only the bikini bottoms covering her nether regions being the driving factor, but her curiosity, an urge to find out who the male was, was too strong for her to ignore.

She continued to swim or clamber around the rocks, slipping past the gaps in the formation, criss-crossing to follow a general route which would bring her closer to the beach, and the figure she wanted to identify.

All the while however she kept her moves incognito, not wanting to attract his attention too quickly, so she made sure her movements were slow and tried her hardest to keep her splashing to a minimum, she also kept her head below the level of the rocks, making certain that her body was hidden.

Soon, she felt like she was close enough, she peeked her head above the rockline and trained her eyes on the male, and now being closer, she was finally able to identify the figure. 

Who turned out to be someone she had seen before.

Although she’d only seen him in his Éire Tanc service dress uniform, Erne was almost certain that the person on the beach was the Churchill commander of that team and she struggled to recall his name. Doyle, she fancied it might be. She was surprised that she hadn’t paid him more attention before. He was certainly ‘her type’ and seeing him with just a small towel around his waist and a pair of black swimming shorts confirmed that even more.

He still had not seen her, so she decided she should just swim around the rock that she was behind and come out of the sea as if swimming topless was the most usual thing in the world. In any event, she reasoned, she couldn’t stay in the water forever.

Throwing caution aside, she left the sanctuary of the rock and splashed towards the sand. The sounds made the beach’s only occupant look out to sea and he spotted her red hair as she swam ashore. As she could feel his eyes upon her she kept in the water as long as possible until it was too shallow for her to swim any more. Then she stood up in the breaking waves, with the water reaching just above her knees. Droplets of salt water cascaded down her shapely body, clad only in her small bikini bottoms, as she started to wade out of the sea.

She had wondered what his reaction would be when he saw that she was topless, but surprisingly she couldn’t discern any noticeable change in him. She waved at him, to show that she wasn’t embarrassed or objecting to his being there in any way.

“Hey!” she called. “You’re from Éire Tanc, right? Doyle, isn’t it?”

“That’s right. And it’s.... Erne, isn’t it? You have the second L-60?” he said in reply to her. She noticed that his eyes had briefly flicked down to her chest, but then immediately returned to looking at her face.

“Yes…” she confirmed, not sure what else to say. She continued to walk up the beach, maybe swinging her hips a bit more than she normally would and causing her unrestrained ultra-pert breasts to bounce and wobble with every step.

“I thought I was the only one who knew about this cove,” Doyle said, making small talk. He still didn’t seem to have reacted to the fact that Erne was virtually naked.

 _‘I bet he’s gay. Typical; just my luck!’_ Erne cursed in her mind as she looked over Doyle’s desirable figure and registered his apparent non-interest in hers.

“I’ve been coming here for a while. I don’t usually get disturbed by anyone,” she said. 

“Evidently!” he replied with a smirk. ‘Aha’ thought Erne. Was that the first hint of interest in her breasts?

She let out a smirk as she crossed her arms, which had the side effect of pushing her boobs together and making them pop out more, which was ‘totally’ done with no intent from her.

“Well, are you sure nothing stands out about me?” she pressed, desperately trying to get him to look at her chest, her voice being all seductive.

“Well yes…” he began, with her giving a dirty smile.

“...you have one pretty face,” he continued, Erne just pouted at the unexpected answer.

 _‘Ok, this fucker is playing with me!’_ she fumed to herself.

She half turned, in what she imagined was a slow and sexy way, and bent down over her pile of things to retreive her towel. She made sure to push her pert backside out as she bent, so that Doyle could see its firm but curvaceous lines. Out of the corner of her eye she sneaked a peek at the Irish lad to see if he was admiring her, but he seemed to be staring out to sea.

“So…” Erne said, with nothing planned to say after that; it was just to attract his attention back to her.

“Hmm?” Doyle asked with a simple noise. 

In truth, Erne didn’t know what she wanted to say so said nothing. _‘Dammit, he doesn’t appear interested in my butt either,’_ she internally fumed.

Getting increasingly frustrated, Erne threw her towel over her shoulders like a cape, making sure that it was hanging open at the front to keep her breasts on show. She put her hands up and pushed her red hair out and back, so that it cascaded over the towel on her shoulders. Turning so she was sure she was in Doyle’s eyeline, she began casually and seemingly absentmindedly running her thumbs across the waistband of her bikini bottoms. The pressure of her thumbs started to gradually push her swimwear further down her hips until it was sitting dangerously low above her most intimate area and suggesting that the said area was smooth and hairless. 

Convinced that this must have got some sort of interest from the Irish lad she glanced over to him for a reaction, but instead, just saw him checking out his arm muscles and flexing them, like he was in a world of his own.

That, for Erne, was the last straw.

“Uurgh!... Ok, Doyle, I just want to say you’re a massive dickhead!” she finally boiled over.

“Hmm?” the Irishman hummed, relaxing his arms and laying his full concentration on her.

“You literally have an almost naked girl standing in front of you, on a deserted beach and she’s giving you all these horny clues! Are you literally that thick to not notice!?” she continued to shout at him.

“I’ve got my tits on show, my legs are all silky smooth, and my mind is just pumped up on hormones, if you haven’t noticed!” 

“Sooo, what are you suggesting Erne?” he continued.

Erne just took a deep breath.

"I want you to fuck me! Hard and fast! On this beach! Right here, right now!" she boomed in desperation.

A small silence came across the two, Erne’s face now seemed to have a look of embarrassment on it, as she had just told this teenager, whom she barely even knew, that she wanted to get down with him straight away on the very sand they stood on.

But one thing her mind hadn't contemplated, was that he had wanted her to say those words.

He finally broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Well that's what I was aiming for all along!" he laughed.

“Ehh?” she suddenly wimperd, taken off guard by his statement.

He walked forwards until he was quite close to her, their chests just a foot apart.

“When I said you had a pretty face, I should’ve added that it was sat upon a curvy and sexy Japanese body, with smooth legs and a pair of the perkiest breasts I have ever seen,” he added onto his previous statement.

“And… well I must say you also have a tight arse when you bent over,” he continued.

Erne was taken aback by this, but the realisation that he had been playing with her began to set in, and annoyance came across her again.

“God… You’re such a…!” she tried to say.

But was cut off by him dashing forwards and covering her mouth with his.

It caught her off guard, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth to move it into a french kiss, her tongue found itself battling against his, all the while her eyes were wide open in shock to the sudden lips on lips contact.

They pulled away, and looked deeply into each other’s eyes, Erne’s face went back to it’s annoyed state.

“You’re… such a cock,” she finished her earlier sentence.

Out of frustration, she darted forwards and kissed him again, with more vigor this time around, with him fully embracing it. Those perky breasts that he had so admired were squashed up against his broad chest with her nipples as hard as armour piercing rounds.

She then broke the kiss and gave a small amount of distance, her eyes now scanned down his body.

"I've always admired the Churchill… strong, solid and powerful" she said, eyeing his broad chest and muscular arms.

He gave a return look to her.

"L-60… good running gear" he returned to her looking down at her long and slender legs.

She gave a dirty smirk and then moved her right hand down his body quickly into his swimming shorts, her searching fingers finding and then grasping his penis. But the size of what she found made her look down in astonishment. 

She pulled on it, making his towel slip off his hips and onto the ground as she rummaged in the front of his shorts, until his member came fully out and above the hem of his shorts, and she gasped, it was a long and hard seven and three quarter inches in length, undoubtedly the largest she had ever seen, in fiction or in reality as the appendage throbbed in her hand to his heart rate, with glans fully exposed.

It was clear that Erne was having a full cock shock moment, as Doyle leaned back slightly and had a slight smirk on his face looking at her expression, plus feeling a bit pleased he had a good looking girl like Erne grasping his impressive cock.

“Fuck me!” she exclaimed to herself.

“I thought that’s what you wanted?” Doyle replied a tad confused but with a cheeky raised eyebrow.

Erne just shook her head. “Yeah but… I didn't know I was going to be dealing with a 17pdr here!" she continued, as she gave the length some small strokes and squeezed it slightly.

She then moved her hand off his shaft and explored further down his groin, going back into his slackening shorts, and in the process came across his testicles, both of them being larger than average and fitting snugly in her hand.

"And you have two big magazines full of rounds to go with it I see!” she continued to praise, Doyle gave a good smile, created from the feeling of his large gonads being handled by her smooth hands. 

"Uhh… there's just one thing," Erne said with a blush. "I'm on my cycle; you can't cum in me. I don't want to get pregnant. Besides…" she added with a cheeky smirk returning to her face, "With balls like yours you'd probably fill me so full of cream it'd fill every nook and cranny!"

“I’m familiar with the old ‘Catholic contraception’ method” he assured her, meaning he would pull out of her before he ejaculated.

Both satisfied with how things were going to go, then tenderly embraced and kissed, with the tenderness being quickly replaced by raw passion as the kiss went on. Her firm breasts were squashed against his broad chest and his strong arms were wrapped around her, one around by her shoulder blades, the other down by her rear.

Still kissing, they sank to the large beach towel laid on the soft sand. Doyle’s hand that had been near Erne’s peach-like backside now took hold of her skimpy bikini bottoms and tugged them down. They slipped down her thighs and she used her own hand to push them lower, waggling her legs to finally discard them, her pussy now exposed to the seaside air.

Meanwhile, his shorts also slid down his own legs, with the slack hem not being able to hold them up any longer against the movement of his decent, once he was down on the towel, he used a free hand to push them off, then discarding them with a flick from his leg, leaving him as exposed as her.

There was already a craving from between her legs, willing his massive penis to enter her. Her slit was expectantly moist, waiting impatiently for him. She was, however, not to get what was so desperately wanting; at least, not at first.

As they lay kissing and fondling each other, he moved a hand round from her behind and onto her womanhood, then proceeded to rub her sensitive folds with a finger. Finding them already wet, he then parted them and slipped first one, then two fingers inside her. Erne moaned, partly in pleasure and partly in disappointment, although this was short-lived.

She felt his strong fingers in her, remembering with a strange sense of guilt that the last time any fingers had been in her was less than twelve hours ago, and they had been her own. The memory just made her crave his dick even more. 

Her free hand out of desperation moved to his groin, and found and grasped onto his length, without much thought, she began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, eliciting a few groans out of him as he continued to finger her. In return, he rubbed and massaged her breasts, occasionally slowly circling a fingertip around one of her erect nipples.

But he didn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out of her tightening slit, the sound of Erne’s moans and lustful breathing being music to his ears. He was also getting a good feeling out of getting a handjob from her as he worked on her with his fingers.

For Erne, it was an experience of waves and waves of pleasure, but she still wasn’t satisfied, she wanted the whole experience from him, and she wanted it now.

“F-fuck, Doyle, I need you inside me now,” she begged him.

“I thought I already was,” he said playfully.

“No! I want your big dick in my pussy, right now!” she reaffirmed with desperation and vigor.

In response, Doyle’s fingers withdrew from Erne’s womanhood. Lying as they were, side-by-side and facing each other, Doyle shifted his position slightly and brought his hard penis into position until it pressed against her folds. With a thrust of his hips, he was inside her and Erne gasped as the massive member entered her vagina, stretching her way beyond what she was used to.

“Ahhh!” she moaned. 

“Are you alright?” Doyle asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“You’re… big…!” Erne praised between moans.

He sat still and gave some time for her to get accustomed to his size, her breaths soon slowed as the shock subsided.

With that, he began to move his hips back and forth slowly, pushing his dick further inside her, then pulling it out, leaving a void which was soon filled up again on the next thrust.

For Erne, this was what she had been waiting for and craving, although she hadn't expected anything so big as Doyle's member. He was very tight within her, but nonetheless she couldn’t help but let out a loud moan of ecstasy every time he pushed deep within her.

"Oh, I have needed this!" she moaned sensually. "Come on, big boy! Make me cum!" she cajoled.

“Christ on the cross, you’re really tight,” Doyle said bewildered as he continued to push himself in her, his mind spinning from the pleasure he was receiving from his groin.

"You're not my first; I've just never had one as big as you!" Erne retorted.

“I guess I ain’t disappointing, eh?” he replied.

"Did I say I was complaining!?" she quipped, feeling her tight pussy getting stretched with each of his strong pumps. Her wonderfully pert breasts, when they weren’t being squashed against him, were rocking and wobbling tantalisingly too and seemed to be spurring Doyle on.

“You have the jugs of an angel,” he said barely above a whisper, apparently mesmerised by her tits.

“A sexy angel who enjoys a good hard shag occasionally!” she joked.

He laughed and increased the intensity of his pumping, with a little more of his member pushing inside her vagina with each thrust, but even so he was still no more than two thirds inside her at his deepest.

Erne brought her face to his and their lips met in a confusion of passionate kissing and intermingling tongues, combined with pants from Doyle and gasps from Erne as more and more of his hefty manhood slid inside her with each rhythmic thrust.

Lying as they were on their sides, Doyle’s right and Erne’s left arms were somewhat trapped, but their free right arms were wrapped around each other’s torsos, Doyle’s strong arm holding Erne’s slender body close to his chest, gently squashing her breasts against his ribs as he continued going at her.

The wet slaps of their sexes plus the intoxicated sound of their breathing concencided with the waves coming up and down the beach, Doyle’s being manly and grunty, while Erne’s were more whiny, mixed with moans and gasps breaking in between.

She found that having sex on soft sand - something she had never done before - was a different feeling to sex in a bed as she slowly felt one side of her being pushed down into it more and more by his back and forth movements. It was harder for her to move her position too and Doyle was evidently struggling on the soft surface too, as his rhythmic ploughing of her was beginning to slow down.

Feeling that she wanted more control, Erne rolled Doyle onto his back. Her mind was already completely enslaved to her carnal desires. She quickly threw one leg over him and lowered herself onto his shaft, her dripping pussy once again straining to accept the size of it. She gasped open mouthed as its considerable length entered her again. Her knees planted in the soft sand either side of him, she began to ride him hard.

The wet slapping of their sexes coming together was now even more prevalent in the atmosphere, and the gasps and moans coming out of her mouth were filled with more energy than before.

“Oh! Fuck! Oh! Yes!” she began to say in time with each downward thrust of her hips. All the frustrations and desires that had been building up within her over the past few days were finally getting satisfied.

Doyle was making grunts of pleasure as the slim girl slid up and down his member and he found her facial expression - one of ecstasy mixed with almost intense concentration to be both amusing and stimulating.

“Mmm! Shit! Must feel really good riding my cock eh?” he resounded to her.

Erne didn’t really give much of a response, just her pleasure filled expression being twisted into more of a determined smile.

This expression went away though as she continued to bounce up and down his length with vigor, her gasps and moans being paired with the hard and wet sounds of his penis pushing against her inner walls.

“No… cumming… in… me....” she panted between her thrusts. “I… don’t… want to… get… pregnant…!”

Erne’s up and downward bobbing movements were taking more and more of Doyle’s cock inside her each time, but still only two thirds of his length was pushing inside her pussy with each thrust. He put his strong hands on Erne’s feminine hips, and as she started one of her descents again, he pushed her down further and thrusted his hips upward so that his entire length entered her. Erne’s eyes popped wide open and she gave a loud gasping moan, but did not stop nor complain. He kept his hands in that position, assisting and guiding her downward strokes with pressure on her hips, making sure the folds of her womanhood reached the very base of his member.

Erne soon had a good rhythm going and was taking the full length of him inside her, with her pert breasts and inviting brownish-pink nipples jiggling and wobbling just above him. He moved one hand onto her right breast, massaging and kneading it, until he gave it a firm squeeze as she descended on one of her downward strokes.

Erne immediately gasped and slapped his hand down.

"Be gentle!" she panted, red in the face with ecstasy and exertion. 

Doyle was surprised at first, but then it dawned on him that those super perky breasts of Erne's must be incredibly sensitive. The realisation made him even more turned on, if that were possible, and he decided to test his theory. 

He raised his hand again and resumed rubbing her breast, although a lot more gently this time. He ran his thumb over her rock hard nipple, softly flicking it from side to side. The effect on Erne was immediate and she gasped loudly in pleasure, with the already tight folds of her womanhood clamping down more firmly on his erection as it continued to go balls deep into her.

Doyle had never in his wildest dreams imagined that instead of his morning swim he would be shagging quite possibly the hottest girl in Shamrock School for Girls, yet here she was, naked and riding his dick like there was no tomorrow. Her hair was already wet from her swim but now also with her sweat, and her face was red with the exertion and effort she was putting into her love-making.

It seemed that the two had the energy in them to continue fucking for an eternity yet.

At some point however, it would have to reach an end, and for Erne, it seemed that end was fast approaching, with a pressure beginning to build up in her cervical senses, and the tone in her breaths began to raise higher and higher as the pressure got stronger and stronger.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! I’m! I’m gonna….!” Erne started to say. With all the sexual tension in her recently, it had not taken long at all for her to reach climax.

Erne felt the orgasm well up from within her until it seemed to explode into every part of her body. She put her head back and cried out in ecstasy as the orgasm hit every part of her. She certainly was loud and Doyle even thought for a moment that people way off on the other two beaches might be able to hear her!

"Wow, it didn't take much to get you off, did it?" Doyle teased.

Erne mouthed a rude word at him but her starry-eyed smiling expression showed she didn't mean it.

She almost leapt off him with an energetic bound, but his disappointment was short-lived as Erne gave him a grateful and lustful look and then seized his glistening penis in one hand, directing it towards her mouth.

This wasn't her first time giving a blowjob, but she had never sucked on anything so big before, nor something that had her own juices on it, but she did not let that deter her.

There was no way she could fit him all in her mouth, but she wrapped her lips around the top four inches of his impressive manhood and gripped the base with her hand, gently pumping up and down slightly in time with her sucking.

She flicked her gaze upwards from where it had been concentrated on his shaft, and saw that Doyle had raised himself up on his elbows and was looking down at her with a smug look on his face.

"Fuck, you’ve done this before haven’t you? You’re really good!"

Erne, obviously unable to reply with her mouth full, just gave him a look, her eyes meeting his. She winked at him and added some more vigour to her sucking.

"That's it! That's it!” Doyle murmured, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "Christ, keep sucking my long hard cock, just like that!"

Erne just kept on going, vigorously moving her head up and down, keeping her lips tight against his shaft. It wasn't just the length; it was the width that also impressed her as it filled her mouth.

 _'He needs a licence for this thing!'_ she joked to herself in her head.

She wished she could just keep on sucking his hard member, feeling the smooth texture of the tip and the taste of pre-cum leaking out at quite a rate,

But just like her, even a strong and muscular person like Doyle had his limits. It wasn't long before his breathing was heavy and it was clear that he was on the verge of an orgasm, especially since the sex had taken quite a bit of his stanima away, and it didn’t take much for the blowjob to push him over the edge.

He could now start to feel his testicles begin to squeeze, and the large load of sperm stored in them began to move, mixing around with the rushing feeling going to his head.

“Umm! Shit! Erne, I’m gonna cum!” he let out, confirming her suspicions.

Erne slipped her mouth off Doyle's penis, not wanting to choke on the vast amount of semen she suspected was going to hit her at any moment, and judging that just by looking at his large balls, she wasn’t far off the truth.

"Well that was the best damn ride I've had for ages!" she cooed, all the time running her tightly gripped hand up and down the full length of his shaft.

She had intended to allow him to cum on her breasts, but as she was massaging his solid member it gave a quiver, unexpectedly sooner than she had intended. Before she had a chance to react Doyle gave a deep sigh of pleasure and, like a bursting fire hydrant, a hefty white jet of his semen erupted from the tip of his pulsing penis, striking Erne squarely in the face and splashing in stringy trails in all directions. This was rapidly followed by a second burst, then a third, fourth and fifth as Doyle's hefty testicles pumped themselves dry.

Doyle’s body finally relaxed with a long pant leaving his mouth, but Erne, now feeling the sticky substance covering her face, didn’t look too amused.

"Oh! For fuck's sake!" Erne squealed. She gave Doyle an angry, what-the-Hell-did-you-do-that-for kind of look with smouldering eyes. 

Doyle, however, once the fog of the orgasm had cleared from his consciousness, took one look at the feisty, redheaded beauty who was kneeling between his legs, now with his seed liberally splattered all over her face and hair and beginning to drip down onto her amazingly perky breasts.

It was such a perfect sight, he ended up bursting out laughing. 

"What's so funny!?" she snapped, wiping her face with her hand. "I'm covered in your cum!"

"But you wear it so well! It suits you!" he teased her.

Erne rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but she wasn't really angry with him, just shocked from the suddenness and the sheer volume of her drenching. She leaned forward with a mischievous smile and began licking and sucking the last dribbles of semen off his dick.

"Just so you know; it's your towel I'm going to use to clean it up!" she said between licks.

“Mmm… nice taste!” she quipped as she continued to lick his still throbbing member. 

When it was cleansed of the last vestiges of his cum, she climbed her way up his reclining body until she lay on top of him. He could feel her firm breasts pressed flat against his broad chest.

“That was fun… and I really needed that,” Erne cooed.

“Certainly no complaints from me!” Doyle said with a grin.

“So are we going to do this again?” Erne asked, looking him in the eye.

“What, now!?” he coughed, surprised by her apparent voraciousness and stamina.

“No, silly, I think that’s quite enough for now. I meant, would you like to see me again?” Erne asked, running a hand through her damp hair and inadvertently smearing semen through it.

Doyle realised she was basically asking him if he wanted to start dating her.

“Sure… I’d love to do this again!” he affirmed.

“Good!” Erne said with a laugh. “I never normally screw anyone until at least several dates in. You have some serious catching up on buying me dinners, Mister!” she teased him with a laugh.

“Oh, I see, I’m just a meal ticket for you now, am I?” he said flirtatiously, wrapping his strong arms around her so one was across her slender back and the other hand resting on her pert posterior. 

“Well, while this is more than big enough to fill my mouth…” Erne reached down and under her and gave his still semi-rigid dick a squeeze with her hand. “Now you mention it, yeah, you could buy me lunch! Thank you for the kind offer!” she laughed, making it sounds like she was agreeing to something he suggested, rather than imposing these ideas on him.

“You are a complete tease!” Doyle smirked, looking into her green eyes. He then brought his hand up to the back of her head and kissed her fully on the lips.

They finally parted and stood up. Erne especially was a bit weak at the knees, but she made good on her earlier promise and used Doyle’s towel to wipe his semen off her face and out of her hair, before Doyle managed to snatch it back with the pair of them simultaneously laughing. 

They dressed and wandered back up the beach to the road, continually laughing, joking, flirting and winding each other up as they did.

A walk of a reasonable distance brought them to the docks where Doyle and Erne jumped onto one of the shuttle buses which carried people and goods to and from the massive school carrier. Erne had never been on Éire Tanc’s carrier before but was interested to see their tank sheds, and even more interested to see Doyle’s room and the very good restaurant he spoke about that he said was just around the corner. She agreed to see the tank sheds first, then to freshen up in his quarters, which were very nearby, before they headed out again.

The tank park consisted of two massive hangers, each one bigger than the single one that Shamrock had. One had its front doors slid open and several dull green tanks stood in a row on the dusty concrete floor. L-60s flanked Comets and a single Churchill, while the Covenanters and presumably the Vickers Mk D belonging to Éire Tanc were in the other shed.

“Have you ever seen a Churchill up close? Come on, I’ll show you,” Doyle said, and led Erne into the seemingly deserted hanger.

As they rounded the sturdy hull of the massive Churchill Mk VI, however, they unexpectedly came across two other people who were already there. Erne and Doyle were not noticed at first, as the other couple were held tight in each other's arms and were also buried in each other's faces. The baggy cotton drill tanksuit of one of them was pushed hard against the Shamrock dark green tunic of the other.

It was pretty obvious who at least one of them was, however. The girl had one pale bare leg which finished with a regular shin-high black leather boot, but between her other boot and the hem of her emerald green skirt was the metal pylon and plastic socket of a prosthetic leg, which was a dead giveaway that it was Laune. 

It was therefore pretty easy to deduce that the other must be Mick. He currently had one arm around Laune so his hand was on the back of her head, while the other was none too gently squeezing and kneading the mound of Laune's left breast through her Sensha-do jacket, causing occasional squeaks and moans to come from Laune's otherwise occupied mouth.

Doyle and Erne could stand there and just watch them, as they seemed too preoccupied with the battle they were fighting with their mouths.

But Erne, being cheeky, crept up on them, then she suddenly raised and slammed her foot on the concrete floor, the crack of her sole filling the hanger.

“What’cha doing!?” she called out in a faux-playful manner.

The two lovers suddenly realised the presence of the redhead and their kiss broke immediately, their heads quickly turned towards Erne with panic plastered all over them.

Laune quickly pushed Mick off her and his hands left her body. They both turned themselves towards Doyle and Erne, both rather embarrassed that they had been caught snogging and they quickly tidied themselves up.

“Err, hi Erne! I didn’t see you there!” Laune spoke quickly, trying to cover for her embarrassment.

Doyle’s gaze meanwhile was locked onto his driver. “Hey Mick, didn’t know you were taking up a course in love making,” he jested. Mick just rubbed the back of his head.

“Well… about that, we were just taking a rest, weren’t we Laune?” he admitted.

“Yeah, of course!” Laune quickly chirped, managing to get the blush off her face

“Taking a rest from what exactly?” Erne probed.

“Miss McNiven said I had to check the tracks before this afternoon’s practice, Laune came around and helped me do the checks,” Mick said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the back of the tank shed.

Erne moved a few steps to be able to see round the back of the Churchill, and saw that at the back of the Éire Tanc shed there was a small structure that obviously served as an office. It had large glass windows and a glass door so that whoever was in it could observe what was going on in the tank shed; conversely, of course, it meant that the occupants could be seen from the outside.

The sole occupant was Talulla McNiven, sat by the largest desk in the office. She was wearing her shirt with her service dress jacket draped over the back of her chair. Her right leg was stretched out with her plastered foot resting on a pillow on another chair. She was reclining back with her arms crossed behind her head, and didn’t seem to be doing much actual work.

“So have you two been out for a walk together?” Laune asked, wide-eyed, and seemingly only noticing for the first time that Erne and Doyle had arrived together.

“More like… a ride,” Erne said. Doyle made a sort of laugh and then disguised it by clearing his throat.

“Oh, lovely! I didn’t know you liked horses. We had a horse on the farm when I was growing up. I loved to ride it but I kept falling off,” Laune replied, getting completely the wrong end of the stick as usual. “What did you ride?” she enquired.

“A big _stallion_ ,” Erne went on, baiting her idiot friend and making Doyle and Mick laugh, blush and cringe in equal measures. “It was quite a _hard_ and _exhilarating_ ride, I can tell you!”

“It’s good to get out into the fresh air,” Laune smiled benignly as Erne smirked at the cat-like game she had been playing with Laune.

"Imagine this Laune; a boy and a girl are at the beach… just like you and Mick have been before, I bet?" Erne went on.

“Oh yes, I love the beach,” Laune babbled, all thoughts of horses now forgotten.

“It turns out this girl went swimming completely topless,” Erne continued.

“Mm, Mick loves it when I do that,” Laune said quite frankly, making Mick cough and blush, being embarrassed that she just mentioned that in front of his commanding tankery officer.

“Anyway,” Erne went on, brushing aside the image of Laune topless on a beach. “When she came out of the sea, who do you think was standing in front of her?”

“Who?” Laune asked eagerly, with childlike enthrallment in the story being told to her.

“A guy who was big, strong, muscly… and…” Erne leaned in closer to Laune. “...had an _enormous_ …” She leaned in close still. “...cock!” she whispered.

Laune blushed and giggled at this part in Erne’s story. Mick rolled his eyes, noting the smirk on his vice-commander’s face.

“Now this guy noticed that the girl who had been swimming had a really pretty face,” she said, pursing her lips into a kiss. “She also had looooong, shapely legs” she added, bringing one knee up and running a hand up and down her legs. “And biiiiig, perky tits,” she explained, putting her hands under her own breasts, which were currently braless under her baggy t-shirt, and bouncing them up and down a bit.

“What do you think happened next?” Erne asked.

“I think I can guess!” Laune said, seemingly enjoying this tale.

“Uh-huh” Erne said, nodding her head. “First, he finger-fucked her,” she said, putting her index finger slowly in and out of an imaginary something in the air. “And then, he put the tip of his big manhood in her, then slowly more and more, and he gave her such a good time! You see, the girl had been so, so horny, because for the past three nights she’d been forced to listen to another couple going at it like rabbits while she was trying to sleep!” 

Mick at this point was listening open mouthed to Erne’s erotic tale, fully aware of who she was talking about. Doyle just smiled at the sight of his driver squirming in his stance.

"So she ended up taking his full length and riding him until she had the most amazing orgasm!" Erne said to finish her story.

"And then did they live happily ever after?" Laune questioned, smiling gleefully. 

"That depends on him buying her dinner," Erne answered to tease Doyle, being quite amazed at her friend's idiocy at the same time.

"Does lunch count?" Doyle asked with a teasing tone.

"Hmm… lunch _and_ dinner," Erne decided. Ignoring Laune and Mick now, the two new lovers wandered off arm in arm to continue their food-based negotiations. 

"Erne's story was hot, huh?" Laune said wide-eyed to her boyfriend. 

"Yeah; and I don't think it was a work of fiction!" Mick replied, managing to shake the shock and embarrassment off. 

"That was some lucky girl, whoever she was," Laune commented. Mick rolled his eyes slightly.

"That story has definitely made me feel… I mean… I wonder…" Laune mused, looking up at the turret of the powerful heavy tank next to them.

"Wonder what?" Mick enquired. 

Laune stepped closer and put her hand on the front of his cotton drill shirt, grabbing a handful of the material.

"Do you think it's possible to fuck inside a Churchill Mk VI?"

* * *


End file.
